swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Isotope-6
*Nal Hutta *Inqua |date= |discovered=*c. 20,000 BBY It can be said that the Hutts discovered the isotope-6 substance around 20,000 BBY as that was around the time that the very first of the Fortiure clan droids were built. *c. 15,000 BBY *c. 700 BBY |creators= |created= |type=Isotope |color=Blue |properties= |uses=Powering weapons, droids, and other technologies |cost= |era=*Before the Republic *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era }} Isotope-6 was a powerful substance/chemical found and used on Varl, Inqua and one of its moons, Kor Fortiure, and Nal Hutta for thousands of years. Like isotope-5, it was a powerful source used to power weapons, droids, and other machinery. Commonly used by the Hutts and the Inque, it was used to create war droids for the Hutt Empire and the Hutt Cartel. Hutts like Juvard Desilijic Fortiure, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, Juvard Illip Oggurobb, and Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure use this power-source to operate war droids like Frenzy, Skocha, Nibobo, Azalus, Pawa, and Scorpio. The evil isotope-6 droid Pawa the Traitor created the War Syndicate, which built isotope-6 droids, such as Champio, Blastoh, and Teesaw. History Discovered early on in Hutt history on Varl, the Hutt clan empires started mining the substance that would become known as isotope-6 — only after the discovery of isotope-5 would the Hutts name isotope-6 because then, they were able to make the connection to the isotope substance, as it was the only one similar to isotope-6 — around 20,000 BBY, using it as a major powering source, with the Fortiure clan being the very first to use it for its massive and powerful war droids.Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa After the rebellion of Pawa the Traitor, a massive isotope-6 war droid, the general mining for the power source declined as Pawa's rebellious ways created the fear of other isotope droids doing the same. However, some years later, the Hutt Clan-General Kadlak Fa'athra Lucri tried to persuade the heads of the Five Hutt clans to join together and put an effort in mining and using the powerful substance once again, but was only shunned by the clans. After being ridiculed by the clan lords, Kadlak started the mining operations on his own, with the intentions to wipe out the ruling Hutt clans and taking their position as the leader of the Hutt Empire. So, with enough war droids to wage a war and attacked the ruling families at the capital city of Harlmoss in 15,234 BBY, starting the Hutt Cataclysms. For the next two hundred thirty-four years, Kadlak's forces, along with other Hutt clans like the Besadii, waged war against the Hutt leadership and, at the same time, increase wealth with the mining and selling of isotope-6, but only to destroy many populace Hutt colonies. During the final months of the Cataclysms, the ruling Hutt clans and their researchers learned that with Kadlak's mining operations becoming increasingly dangerous and intensifying over the past two hundred years, their once great homeworld became increasingly unstable and the isotope mining operations were creating seismic explosions and massive earthquakes throughout the planet's core and surface, making it a mere several months until the isotope-6 mining operations and the isotope-6 — which had begun to grow increasingly unstable due to the core's growing radiation levels, causing the substance to become highly volatile — itself would devastate the planet, destroying every living thing on the surface. However, early on in the Cataclysms, the Fortiure clan founder, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, had to use a small amount of the isotope-6 he had saved from when he built Pawa to make war droids Frenzy, Nebuli, Dopa, and Scorpio, with the latter being based off of extinct predators native to Varl, in order to protect his clan and the other rulers of the Hutt Empire. After learning of their homeworld's impending doom, the clan leaders gathered together to negotiate a truce between them and Kadlak, to save their ancient homeworld. However, the negotiations on Rundaar only ended in Kadlak springing a trap on the leaders, resulting in a battle. The Hutt clans later joined together to build a massive ship almost the same size of Varl designated "Cronus" — which translated to "safety" in Huttese — to leave Varl in in time before their species could be rendered extinct, since Kadlak could not have been reasoned with and would destroy their ancient homeworld. Upon moments before leaving on Cronus, Kadlak began one last battle in order to take the ship as his own. Every known Hutt soldier was used to secure the safety of the ship and the Hutt leaders were able to escape Varl on their ship with their remaining belongings, families, animals, etc. in time to watch from space as Varl's surface was decimated by the isotope-6 supplies and radiation levels. Upon arriving on Evocar, of which they would later rename Nal Hutta, the Hutts found more isotope-6, but signed an agreement between all the Hutt clans to not mine on Nal Hutta for more than a few months, and would only do so if it was during a time of need. The Hutts quickly found the same substance on ancient colonies like Kor Fortiure and Inqua, along with Inqua's moons and unpopulated planets, with Fortiure clan mining heavily on the unpopulated planets in the Inqua systems and Inqua's moons. Thousands of years later, it was learned that Pawa had found a planet much like that of Varl in another galaxy with massive amounts of isotope-6, but was able to mine heavily as the planet's core was highly resistant to outside threats. Around 100 BBY, Desilijic Droidica became a major manufacturer in droids made out of isotope-6, bringing the Desilijic and Fortiure clans vast wealth. Around 916 ABY, the remnants of the reorganized Hutt Empire planned on taking over Nal Hutta and the rest of Hutt Space, including Varl, which had been found to be healing after thousands of years of radiation, by mining enough isotope-6 to destroy the Hutt Grand Council.Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 2 Mining on the dwarf planet Kor Fortiure Minor for isotope-6 eventually devastated it just like Varl, only the entire planet imploded, destroying it permanently, with some debris landing on Kor Fortiure itself. Known mining locations The original mining location for isotope-6 was Varl, which eventually devastated the planet. Appearances *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa'' *''Hutts: Pawa Crisis'' * * *''Star Wars: Hutts video game'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Return of the Hutt Empire'' *''Hutts: Great Hutt War'' *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 2'' Sources * *''Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Power sources Category:Substances Category:Hutt culture